Hylia's Mission
by Frozen789
Summary: I am Zelda, daughter of the headmaster of the Knight Academy. How can I be the Goddess Hylia? I know I will have to change, but how much? Will anyone recognize me when I'm through with the mission of the Goddess?
1. Foreword

Foreword

**Thanks for coming to Hylia's Mission. ****Please read on and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

**Ever since beating Skyward Sword I've always wanted to do a story based on the game, or taking place during it. So here's my attempt; some of you who may have visited this before might notice some changes. I've proofread it more thoroughly and changed out some of the elements of the story. So read on and fave, follow, or leave a review. They make a world of difference to writers, as you may know. **

Chapter 1 Mixup

_The monster stared at the woman in white, hatred etched in every inch of it's face. It was the most ugly thing, or being I'd ever seen. Black covered every inch of it's body, except for a streak of white on the chest, on it's forehead, and occasionally on it's body. A black cloak was wrapped around it's midsection and it carried a grizzled black blade in it's left hand. He was standing in the middle of a large pit, while a woman stood on the rim of the gigantic hole high above him, standing resolute, majestic in a long-sleeve white dress. She had long golden blonde hair flowing down her back, and sky-blue eyes, the same shade as mine._

_"Wretched Goddess," he spat at the woman in white. "Where is the ultimate power?"_

_"It's gone, beyond your reach. You'll never lay hands on it. It's to be protected by my beloved people," she responded, her voice as gentle as a morning breeze._

_"What...you left it in the hands of humans. Curse you Hylia...they hid behind your skirts, pleading for your pitiful protection, while my monsters slew them in droves. They are weak..."_

_"They have strength that you know not," Hylia cut in. "You lost because you underestimated them. Now, be gone Demon King."_

_She raised both her hands towards the sky and a massive bolt of white light surged down from the heavens. It struck the pit where the monster still and enveloped him in a white whirlpool of light. Slowly the demon shrank as the energy swirled about him._

_"This isn't over," he yelled as he vanished. "I will rise stronger than before. The ulitimate power will be mine and the demon tribe shall rule over the surface."_

_After he uttered these words, he turned into the most frightening and disgusting looking thing I'd ever seen. It was **another** monster, jet-black just like the Demon King, standing on two large feet. It had a huge mouth lined with row upon row of sharp teeth that could tear anything to bits. It uttered a most terrifying and bone-chilling roar that I'd ever heard in my life..._

My eyes jolted open as I sat up in bed, drenched from head to toe in cold sweat. I was shaking uncontrollably, breathing heavily, for quite awhile, before I realized where I was, still in my bed, in the Knight Academy, perfectly safe. I wiped the sweat beading on my forehead and rubbed my eyes, trying to get that dream erased from the back of my eyelids. _That same dream again. How come its always the same nightmare? _I counted the hours of sleep I've been accumlating over the last week and came up with a dismal number. _Stupid dreams, costing me hours of sleep_. I looked out my window and saw that it was _night. But how did I end up here after nearly getting sucked down that tornado? _Then a single thought hit me with the speed of a diving Loftwing; _LINK! Link was taken_! My mind replayed that horrific scene from a few hours ago.

Flashback

Me and Link were flying together, me trailing him a little bit, on our two Loftwings, his rare Crimson Loftwing Ruby, and my blue-purple Loftwing Vella. Mustering up what little courage I had, I had Vella catch up to Ruby, so that the two of us were now flying side by side.

"Link!" I called, catching his attention.

"First, I really glad I could complete the wing ceremony with you. It was one of the best times of my life."

He didn't respnod, but continued to give me his undivided attention, so I pushed on. _Come on Zelda, you can do this._

I need to tell you something..." I said, ready to tell him the thing that had been burning deep in my heart for well over a year now.

A massive gust of wind slammed into me, Link and our two Loftwings, Ruby and Vella. I choked on some particle matter that the wind was carrying, cutting off what I was going to say. My bangs whipped around my eyes, as I finally opened them and beheld the most terrible sight I'd ever seen in my life. A massive black tornado had risen out of the clouds, right in front of us. And we were flying right towards it!

"LINK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, fright evident in every syallable of my voice.

"Turn to the right and dive, head for Skyloft at top speed," Link yelled back to me, completely calm. _How is he able to manage that? He's such a genius...Zelda snap out of it! _

The two of pulled back on the ropes attached to our Loftwing's necks at the same time. Vella cawed as she banked, complaining a little bit as she banked sharply. Link and his Loftwing imitated us, both of us aiming to dodge the black monster that was in front of us. But the tornado banked with us, keeping in front of us despite our turn, determined to take us away. It engulfed me, causing my Loftwing to spin. Vella could barely keep upright through the winds buffeting us. There was little I could do but hang on and encourage my stricken mount and close friend.

"Vella, hang in there girl," I yelled to my purple Loftwing, hanging on with all my might as we spun round and round.

"Zelda, I'm coming," came clearly above the sounds of the twister.

I immediately looked up to see Link, in a deep dive heading straight towards me. His Crimson Loftwing dove right into the heart of the twister. I watched in awe as Ruby powered through the winds, flying so gracefully that he seemed unaffected by the winds. When they had reached to where me and Vella where struggling, Link extended a hand to me.

"Grab my hand Zelda."

Standing up on my mount, I reached out for him. _Just a little bit farther.._

"Gotcha," he said, as our hands clasped together.

He began to pull, aiming to get me onto his bigger and more powerful mount. But at that moment, a huge gust of wind hit us, stronger than any other of that we had experienced up to this point. It caused our hands to break apart, and I sank back down onto my Loftwing.

"Link, hang on," I shouted.

But then, Link fell off his Loftwing and plunged into the heart of the twister.

"LINK NOOOO!" I shouted, sitting back down on Vella, and urging her to dive.

The winds buffeting the two of us had lessened so that Vella had regained control. We plunged deeper into the twister, but it thrust the two of us backwards, out of the twister, and into the open sky. As I saw Link fade from my view, something hard hit me in the face, and I began to slip away.

"L...i...n...k," I muttered as blackness closed in on my irises.

xxxxxxx

Spurred on by the flashback, I started to get off my bed, when the door opened and my father Gaepora and headmaster of the Knight Academy, came into the room, still dressed in his clothes from the day. I was half on, half off my bed by this time, but he ushered me all the way back onto it.

"Father," I said, panic in my voice. "Did Link come back yesterday?"

The look on his face told me all that I needed to know. I broke down and hot tears began to stream down my cheeks. _My best friend was gone. I need to rescue him, or do something._ A strange feeling of determination that wasn't connected to me and I'd never felt before filled my chest.I began to get out of bed again, wiping the tears from my face, deseparate to do something to go find him, but my father pushed me back.

"Father..."

"No Zelda, you need to rest," he said. "Now, I need to know what happened out there. Your Loftwing came back from your flight, suppporting you, but you were unresponsive."

I told him the entire story, from when we took off (leaving out what I was going to tell Link of course), to the black twister, and what Link had done to save me, how the twister had suddenly intensified, and

"Please, father, can we go looking for him, I need to," I pleaded.

"No Zelda," my father said. "If Link's with his Crimson Loftwing he should be fine. You know how strong the bond between those two is."

That was true. I still remember vividly the day Link and I met our Loftwings. It was amazing; despite my birthday being later than his, both of our Loftwings showed up on the same day! But he had just hopped on and started flying while it took me three months to learn how to properly do it. I had been so jealous.

"It's nearly dawn; I'll launch a search for Link and his Loftwing when the sun rises."

"Okay," I said, laying back down onto the bed in defeat. _Please Hylia, keep Link safe.__  
><em>

My father left the room, closing the door behind him. I couldn't sleep; I just laid down on my back, looking out my window that faced the direction where I last saw my best friend. I'd been staring out it for sometime when a blue thing flashed by outside, flitting by so fast I couldn't get a good look at it, and briefly wondered for a moment if I was seeing things. I slowly got up off my bed, and walked to the window and peered out, trying to what was lurking outside.

"Her Grace," came from behind me.

I shrieked, turning around on my heel. My eyes scanned my room, landing on a blue-purple girl floating in the air at eye level, staring at me. She had pupiless blue eyes, her arms were more like cloaks than, well arms. I probably should have been scared stiff, but instead, I was calm, and had a strong impression I'd seen whatever this was before. _Why does she look so familiar?_

"Her Grace," it said again. "Please follow me. You and Link have a great destiny in front of you."

"What? Wait, where are you going?" I asked as the ghost girl 'flew' backwards and vanished through my door.

I walked to my door, which now had a blue glow shining faintly around it, illuminating my room. I cautiously turned the doorknob and poked my head out. The girl was floating in the hallway, above the stairs. I slipped out of my door, slowly closing it behind me, trying to be quiet (something that I'm terrible at). I walked towards the ghost girl, only to see her move away farthur and farthur away the closer I would get. I was so focused on the on her that I wasn't watching where I was going.

"Oh, ah, aahahhhhh," I screamed, as I forgot about the stairs.

"Ow!" and many other things I said as I crashed down one stair after another after another, before finally landing ungracefully at the bottom with a loud 'crash'.

I stayed there for a few minutes, lying on my back, nursing my minor injuries and listening for any other students or staff who may have woken up. _Why am I so clumsy? _I couldn't hear any other sounds issue from anywhere else in the academy as a result of my ungraceful fall. I got to my feet and saw the ghost girl leave through the main doors. I tiptoed to them and slowly pushed the bulky doors open. The blue girl was floating directly outside the academy, and instantly flew off when I went outside.

"Wait," I called out. "Please."

I broke into a run, but she kept moving away a good distance ahead of me. She kept getting farthur and farthur ahead of me despite my best efforts. She lead me along a strange path, in which I had to climb a few walls, and even clamber up some vines to follow her. After awhile I saw that we were coming to the Statue of the Goddess by a way I didn't know had existed. When I climbed the last vines and found myself in front of the statue. I saw her levitating above the ground, at the base of the massive edifice.

"Wait...pl...who...wa...what..who are you? And...what...does...Lin...k have..have to..to do with this?" I said, panting heavily.

The ghost girl didn't anwser me, instead disappearing into the foot of the statue. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped in shock as a black hole appeared in the base of the statue. I raised what courage I possessed and cautiously went to the entrance and peered inside. My eyes saw nothing but darkness, failing to penetrate to what was inside.

"Her Grace," came from within.

With a little trepidation, I went inside, my footsteps echoing off the walls. I was in a passageway that descended into a small chamber. Dust kicked up at my feet as I walked inside, indicating that no one had been here to clean for quite sometime. My gaze was immediately attracted upward to see many pillars vanishing into the gloom above me. My gaze returned to the mysterious ghost girl. They alighted on a sword, sunk into the floor right in front of me.

Only the upper half of the sword was visible; directly beyond that was an altar, and a small depression in the wall, where it looked like something was supposed to go. I took a step towards the sword, hundreds of thoughts racing through my head, when a blue ball of light appeared out of the handle of the sword turned into the ghost girl. She "stood" in front of me and bowed.

"Her Grace," she said again.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Her Grace?' I asked. "And what does this have to do with Link?" _Please tell me._

"Peace, Spirit Maiden," she said, calling me by yet _another_ name. "As is your custom, I will provide my given designation. My name is Fi, the name given to me by my Creator."

I didn't say anything, hoping she'd anwser the many questions swirling within my head.

"A great destiny lies before you Spirit Maiden," Fi continued. "I've been waiting for you for sometime. In the name of my Creator, pick up this sword."

But I didn't move foreward. Too many questions were still swirling about my brain, including _Is this even supposed to be happening? What does this have to do with Link?_ I hesitated for a moment, during whichFi seemed to read my mind.

"Ah, yes, uncertainity about the one you hold dear, and the disturbances plaquing your dreams."

Plaquing is an understatement. Tormenting is a better word for it, literally.

"Let me share some information. I calculate it has a high probability of altering your current emotional status. The one you hold dear, the one you call Link, is still alive."

_He's still alive!_

"Now, will you not pick up this sword before you go to search for him?" Fi said.

All questions and doubts were swept away from my mind. I raced foreward to seize the sword. Just as I reached the stairs that lead up to the sword, she levitated up off the ground, halting my progress.

"It appears furthur persasive methods will not be nessecary," she said. "Now, in the name of my Creator, draw the sword and raise it Skywards."

I cautiously walked up the few steps to the sword and grasped the hilt with trembling hands. I tugged on the blade and was quite atonished when it came free quite easily. The blade felt was light in my hands, easy to lift, just the right weight for me. I raised the tip of the blade skyward and slowly, a purple-blue light began to work it's way from the tip, soon encompassing the entire blade.

"Reconition complete, Mistress, Her Grace," Fi said.

"ZELDA!" someone called out from behind me.

I jumped back in surprise, tripping on the hem of my dress and promptly tumbling down the stairs, the sword clattering down beside me. When I finally reached the bottom (it was only like 3-4 stairs), sprawled out on my back, my blonde hair scattered all over the floor, my father's upside down face appeared overhead with a concerned look on it.

"Are you alright Zelda?" he asked, extending a hand to me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, taking his hand, and allowing him to pull me up.

When I was on my feet, that was when the full reconition of what the scene must look like hit me. I'm out of bed, out of bounds, in a hole in the base of the Statue of the Goddess that isn't supposed to be here, wielding a sword, and at the bottom of a flight of stairs. _What could be worse?_

"Father...its..um...oh no..where do I begin..just...go...I uh...go back to the Academy...I uhh...um..."

"I'll be," my father said. "I've been suspecting something for sometime. The sword started glowing a few days ago, I thought it was just a trick of the light, but I was wrong. And to think it's my own daughter, I'm simply amazed."

"Papa," I said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I never thought the prophecy would come to pass in my day," he said, ignoring my question.

"What prophecy Dad?" I asked, thoroughly baffled.

"_When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal herself in a place most sacred_," he recited.

"What? Wait," I said, when a shocking possibility popped into my brain. "Does that refer to me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that it does," he said, turning his gaze to Fi, still floating above me."There is another prophecy passed down from ancient times also. _The youth will be guided by one born of the blade; one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."_

Fi listened until my father had finished. Then she spoke again.

"Ah, the oral tradition, the least reliable way for passing on information," she said.

Fi "landed" on the ground again and 'bowed'.

"Spirit Maiden. The prophecy in full states;"

_"The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the spirit maiden. She shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is her destiny. With the spirit of the blade at her side, she shall soar over the clouds and plummet below...And united with the Hero, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land._"

_Spirit maiden...guiding sword...destiny..apocalypse...Hero..._these word reverberated through my mind as I pondered their meaning. _What do they mean?_

"Zelda, but how will you get down to the Surface, our Loftwings cannot penetrate the cloud barrier," my father said, looking at me helplessly.

"There is a way, prepared by my Creator eons ago," Fi said, holding out her arms. _Who is her creator?_

She extended her arms in front of her, and a green ball of light appeared, and floated through the air to me, coming to rest in my hads. It revealed a well worn tablet, with a green symbol on it. It was very old, worn, and had jagged edges, like a piece of a puzzle.

"That is the Emerald Tablet," Fi informed me. "Place it in the depression in the wall beyond the altar. It will reveal a hole in the cloud barrier where you may descend."

Trembling for some reason, I walked slowly up the steps again, which I just had tumbled down a few minutes ago, and placed the tablet where Fi had instructed me. A green burst of light shot out of it immediately, causing me to shriek again.

"Uhhh," I said, tripping over the hem of my ceremonial dress, ripping it in the process, landing on my back. _Not again!_

"Zelda, why are you so clumsy?" my father asked.

"I don't know," I said, getting up.

"Spirit Maiden," Fi said."Your clothes aren't fit for the journey ahead."

I took a look down at my Ceremonail Dress. I just about fell over when I them. It was ripped in many places, and entire pieces were missing from the handwoven fabric entirely. Fury raced through my veins and made my blood boil; I'd spent six months on my dress, making it prefect for Link.

"Spirit Maiden," Fi said, conjuring up another green ball of light.

I once again held out my hands to recieve Fi's second gift. Instead of a dusty old tablet, it was a white dress, a pair of sandals, a couple bracelets, and white/blue hair braids. I examined the dress more closely, fingering the cloth, and finding it to be of the finest quality. The sandals looked quite comfortable, and their straps were woven into the form of the Skyloftian crest.

"I'll be with you Spirit Maiden as you embark on your journey," Fi informed me, disappearing into the sword.

My father put an on my shoulder.

"Zelda," he said. "I exhort you to carry through with the mission that the you've been destined for. No doubt Link is coming to terms with what awaits him. Just do me one favor please?"

"What's that father?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Come home my daughter," he said, tears forming in his eyes.

I embraced him.

"I will," I said, also shedding tears as well crying. In the midst of the flurry of emotions that I was experiencing, a terrible one welled up in my chest.

"But I probably won't be your little daughter anymore."

That was all I sure of. The only other thing I had was hope, hope that Link would be alright and that I'd find him, and finally be able to confess my feelings for him. That's all I have to go on right now. Together, me and my father walked from the chamber and into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Guest, Ayako Zetra, and RickGiriamax for their reviews and input. Thanks to them and the all views (more than any of my other stories had this early in development), I've decided to keep going. There might be some grammar and other imperfections that I'll iron out later. **

Chapter 2-Preparations

I was unable to sleep anymore that night, unwilling to risk nightmares and my mind was racing. Too many questions were running around inside my head to allow me to sleep, so I ended up just lying in my bed, later watching the sun's rays illuminate the clouds pink, red, and orange as it rose around the crack of dawn. I started dozing off about this time when a vision forced into my mind.

_ I was standing in a large building, which had white marble walls, a dirt floor with grass and plants growing here and there. Chunks of the ceiling had fallen in, indicating that the building itself was quite old. Sunlight was flooding in through the holes in the ceiling, creating a patchwork of light and darkness. For some reason I looked upward, and gasped at what I saw. A golden crystal, floating in mid-air above me. Imprisoned inside was Link, standing upright, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping..._

A blue light flashed through my eyelids, causing me to jolt awake.

"Aaahhhh," I screamed in fright, rolling off my bed, and landing on the floor on my stomach.

I lay sprawled out on the ground next to my bed, as I felt my body burning with pain. _Only one person can do that._

"Fi, please don't interupt me when I'm sleeping," I moaned.

"Yes Spirit Maiden," Fi said in a voice that didn't seem to contain any hint of remorse. "I suggest you gather heart and stamina potions, water, and food before you head down to the Surface. I calculate a 99% chance it'll increase your odds of survival."

She turned back into a small blue orb of light and vanished into the sword again. Moaning, I rubbed my eyes, and turned my thoughts to the brief vision that had forced it's way onto my mind. I lay there for some time pondering, not making heads or tails of what I'd just seen. Spurred on by the brief vision of my best friend, I got up and ran over to my bookcase, to the left of my bed, against the wall, grabbing a brown satchel along the way that was hanging on one of the bedposts. _Link you'd better be alright. Especially with what I've got to tell you. _

I rummaged through the books on the bookcase, carelessly tossing them aside onto the floor, looking for three glass bottles I'd stashed among them that me and Link had used for sneaking pumpkin juice from the kitchen. Henya never could figure out why all of her juice kept vanishing as fast as she made it.

One by one I located them, and stuffed them inside the satchel. When I found all of them, I turned my attention to my clothing situation. I pulled off the torn ceremonial dress that I'd been wearing and tossed it aside on the discarded books. I took the clothes Fi had given me late last night and put them on. When I'd finished, I did a few twirls, examining my reflection in my vanity mirrror. The dress began high up on my neck, the neckline emoidered with gold Loftwing patterns, with the hem of the dress ending below my knees.

The sleeves of the dress were quite oversized, hanging off my arms. The sandals fitted my feet perfectly, their straps woven into the form of the Skyloftian Crest. _How shall I do my hair this morning? _

In the end I decided on a simple hairstyle, letting my golden blonde hair flow freely down my back, wrapping two strands of my bangs with the blue beads Fi had provided me. I had just finished doing this, and had placed the sword, now stored in a scarab that

In came Karane, in her tan Knight Uniform, her brown hair woven in her signature two-braid hairstyle. _Why in the name of...wait, the picnic. It's today! _I'd forgotten all about it and now had to weasel myself out of this situation. Karane looked me up and down, her eyes traveling traversing the entire length of my new outfit.

"Zelda what are you wearing? Where did you get that outfit?"

"I...I made it along with my ceremonail clothes," I said, trying to sound like my usual happy, bubbly-self. "For Link's celebration of his achievement today."

"Oh, well, do you remember that the four of us were going to have a picnic today?" Karane said.

"Yes I do, wasn't it later today?"

"We were going to get the food ready together."

I have no idea how to get out of this one.

"Well, I...I...me and Link have some things to do first," I said, spitting out the first excuse that popped into my head. "I'm late, so I'd better get going."

I slipped by her and headed towards the doors that lead outside, near my father's office, hoping that Karane wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Wait, let me come with you," Karane said, catching up to me.

"No please," I said in a desparate voice. "It's just that me and Link have things we need to discuss in private."

"Okay," she said, giggling. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." _Karane has no idea how close to the truth she is._

I felt my cheeks start burning a crimson red. I twisted the knobs of the two wooden doors and flung them open. I ran to my next destination, the Bazaar, anxious to get out of here as soon as possible. Once I'd entered the building, I headed directly for Luv, the potion maker.

"Hi Luv," I said in my usual cheery voice, slipping behind the counter and giving her a hug.

"Good morning Zelda," Luv replied. "That's quite the outfit dear."

"Thanks Luv, I made it myself along with my Ceremonail Dress."

"Well, you are quite the tailor," she said. "How may I help you today?"

"A Heart Potion and a Stamina Potion please," I said, handing over two glass bottles.

She ladled some of her red potion into the glass bottles and handed them back to me.

"That'll be Twenty Rupees dear," she said.

I handed over four blue rupees, and stuffing the bottles into my bag.

"Thanks Luv."

"Take care Zelda."

I obtained some dried-out food and some water from some of the other stands in the building and headed out of the Bazaar. As I emerged into the sunlight,

"Zelda," said a voice from behind me.

I turned on my heel to see my least favorite person in the world, Groose running towards me. As he drew closer, images of past injustices he'd inflicted on me and Link raced through my mind.

"Thanks goodness you're alright," he said. "I heard what happened. That scumbag Link..."

Rage rose within me like I'd never known before, definitely not my rage. As I struggled to figure out where all this unwarranted (Groose was annoying, and could get me angry, but not this mad) anger was coming from, my right hand was raised and made contact with his sneering face.

**Slap!**

I slapped him across the face with all might, so hard, he toppled to the ground, landing face-first in the dirt at my feet. He looked up at me with shock and hurt burning in his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, especailly after all you've done to Link," I snarled, fury coursing through my veins. "Leave us alone you filthy, arrogant toerag."

Suddenly I came back to myself, the rage vanishing as rapidly as it had appeared. Shock now reverbated through me after what I'd just done. Groose continue to eye me, a large red bulge growing on his face, like he was seeing me clearly for the first time. Panicking, I turn and ran for the residential quarter (it was quite easy to run in those sandals which Fi had provided me) dodging in and amongst the houses until I found a hidden place where Link and me liked to hang out. It was a small cavity inbetween two houses with no windows, and the pathway to it came from a direction in which no one in the residential quarter could see. I slipped into our secret place, and leaned against one of the wall, breathing in heavily.

I tried to figure out what had happened, if that was even possible. Something like that had never happened before. _It was just the heat of the moment...no, I've never done that before even when I was angry. You were just super-mad because he insulted Link...no, I've never hit Groose in all the years he's been doing things like this to my best friend. _Despite all I could do, nothing came to me which would explain what had happened. I got to my feet, and headed towards the nearest diving platform.

"Zelda," said a very familiar voice from behind me, causing me to freeze.

"Link?" I said, slowly turning around.


End file.
